The Reunion
by booknerd924
Summary: The golden Trio are famous after the war, the a argument causes them to fall apart. Hermione leaves, and is never seen again. Now with a reunion, Hermione is back, but will people accept her, and what will people think of her husband? Dramione! Disclaimer: Nothing except the plot is mine


Hermione's POV:  
Hermione was walking through the halls of Hogwarts. Oh how she loved to be back. It had been 10 years since the second wizarding war. This castle held so many memories for her. As she walked closer to the great hall, her good memories slowly became worries about the people she was about to meet. Hermione hadn't seen Ron or Harry in 9 years. She was about to meet them for the first time since them. She was excited, but scared at the same time. Before she knew it, she had reached the great hall. After taking in a deep breath. She walked through the door.

Ron's POV:  
Ron was sitting at a table with Harry, Ginny, and his wife Lavender. He was thinking about how happy he was about his life. He had his friends, his family, his wife, and his little boy Hugo. Nothing could be better. The only reason he had come was because it was a huge party, and as a savior of the wizarding world, Ron was expected to come. Ron kept thinking about this when he remembered Hermione. Ron hadn't talked to her in 9 years. Their friendship had just fallen apart.

Harry's POV:  
Harry was wondering about Hermione. Everything at the Reunion party was great, except for the fact that Hermione wasn't there. Harry hadn't seen Hermione since she cheated on Ron. Harry knew that they were better off without her, but he still missed her. Hermione had broken Ron's heart and was only there for the fame. After Ron had exposed her, she just ran away like a coward. She was a bad mark on the family's name by now.

Hermione's POV  
As soon as she walked through the door, all eyes fell on her. She was starting to feel embarrassed. Did they even recognize her? She would admit that she has changed a lot since everyone last saw her. In hindsight, she realized that it wasn't a good idea to let her husband go in front of her while she put her son to sleep. Hermione wasn't as excited anymore for this reunion, but she told herself to make it through a few hours, and then she would be back home in France with her husband, son, and daughter. Keeping her head held high, Hermione walked into the hall and started to make herself comfortable. She was going to be here for a while.

She walked over to the bar to try and see old faces. The first people that came around were Neville and Luna. Hermione recognized them immediately and said, "Hello Neville and Luna!"  
Neville and Luna both looked over to see who said Hi. After seeing Hermione, they walked over with confused faces.  
"Do we know you?"  
Hermione was hurt that they didn't recognize her.  
"Remember me? I am Hermione."  
Luna immediately looked up. Suddenly, her entire facial expression changed.  
"Oh, Hello Hermione, I didn't expect to see you here."  
Neville on the other hand, had a different response.  
"How did you have the nerve to come back here after what you did?"  
"Ah, so everyone knows about the thing that happened between me and Ron?"  
Hermione was starting to understand that this evening wouldn't go well.

Ron's POV  
Ron was enjoying his evening when a gorgeous lady walked through the door. Ron didn't remember seeing her anywhere. Out of curiosity, he watched the lady for a while and saw her talking to Neville and Luna. While catching snippets of their conversation, Ron heard Hermione's name. Looking over the lady again, Ron realized that she was Hermione. He was so mad that she had the nerve to come back. He stormed over there to talk to her.  
"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD JUST COME BACK HERE LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED. EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT YOU DID, AND YOU ARE NOT WELCOME."  
Hermione just looked at him with an odd glance. Oh, she was about to pay for what she had done to Ron.

Hermione's POV  
Ron was storming over to Hermione very quickly. She wasn't going to deal with being made to look like a slut and a fool again.  
"What do you mean, what I did? I didn't do anything except try to get a life for myself. You are the one who spread a bunch of lies about me and told everyone I cheated on you when it definitely wasn't true."  
At this, everyone was looking at the fight now. Ha, she had all of their attention.

Ron's POV  
Ron looked worried. He had to protect his secret. She couldn't ruin it like this.  
"You liar. We all know that you are trying to play innocent. You broke my heart and ran away."  
She looked offended.  
"I broke your heart, more like the other way around."  
Everyone was staring at him now. He had to do something. Something big. In a split second, he went up to her and slapped her.

Draco's POV  
Ron walked up to Hermione and slapped her straight across the cheek. Draco could see the pain flow through her body as she struggled to get back up. In that moment, Draco was filled with such a rage.  
"ARGH. YOU BLOODY WEASELY. HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER?"  
Draco was storming up to Ron and was about to hurt him. Ron looked up and was shocked.  
"What is this Malfoy? Why are you helping the mudblood?"  
Ron started taunting him. Draco had had enough. Hermione wanted privacy, but he wasn't going to stand around and watch her get hurt.  
"I am helping my Wife, thank you very much. You on the other hand, don't deserve the help, you cheater!"  
At this, the shock on people's faces only increased. The fact that Malfoy married a muggleborn, let alone Hermione, was almost impossible to believe. Draco took advantage of this situation and stunned Ron. Then he helped Hermione up. Hearing all of the ruckus, McGonagall came to the great hall.  
"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger! I expected better from you, than to fight over childhood arguments.

Ron's POV  
One moment, Ron felt in charge. The next, he was being flung into a wall. His head was throbbing with a massive headache when McGonagall walked into the room and dragged him, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, and harry into the hospital wing. After this, Ron fell asleep.

3 days later

When Ron woke up, he saw Harry and Ginny around his bed. They didn't look happy with him. Suddenly everything that happed before he fell unconscious came back to him.  
" how long have I been asleep?"  
Ginny replied with a scowl.  
"About 3 days. In those 3 days, Hermione told us about all the lies you spread, and she got her name cleared. Everyone loves her again, and everyone hates you. Mom and your wife want to have a talk with you."  
This made Ron very scared. His secret was out. He had spread all of the rumors surrounding Hermione. Ron got bored of Hermione in a few weeks and started seeing other people. When Hermione figured out, she left him. Ron didn't want to be caught cheating on her, so he told everyone that she cheated on him. Hermione didn't tell anyone, so Ron made up for it by saying that she wasn't telling people because she wanted to keep the fame. This saved his reputation and destroyed hers. Now Ron realized that he was about to pay for all of his mistakes. Ginny and Harry left after chastising him and saying that they didn't want to see him ever again. Later, Draco and Hermione came in. Hermione started off before Ron even acknowledged them.  
"We will never forgive you, and you will never see us again. Just know that I cared about you, and all you did was break my heart."  
Afterwards Hermione left, telling Draco to do whatever he wanted.  
He smiled and cracked his knuckles.  
"You will pay for what you did to my Wife for the last 10 years. You broke her heart and her trust. I spent the next 8 years building it up again. She is still broken because of you."  
Right after that, Draco punched him hard and Ron blanked out again.

Hermione's POV after the Reunion while Ron is asleep.

The last day had gone by so fast. Hermione explained her side of the story to Molly, Harry, and Ginny. Afterwards, all of them started profusely apologizing to her. She was still hurt that they thought so lowly of her. After they finished apologizing, she straight out told them the truth.  
"Me and Draco live in France. We will never move back. I forgive all of you, but I am still hurt. We can become acquaintances again, and maybe even friends, but we will never be that close again."  
"Oh Hermione, we are so sorry. I wish we could be that close again, but I understand that it won't happen. When are you leaving England?"  
"As soon as Ron get's up. Draco want to talk to him."  
Ginny suddenly changed moods.  
"You never told us how you ended up with the ferret."  
"That is a long story."  
With that Hermione started to tell them how she moved to France and became a healer. One day, she saw Draco around and they started talking. Hermione told them how she soon realized that Draco had changed a lot. They fell in love and now had 2 beautiful children.  
At the end of her story, Moll asked to see her children. Hermione kindly obliged. A few hours later, they said their goodbyes and Hermione left.

After Hermione left, she met up with Draco.  
"Apparently Ron is getting up tomorrow. We can leave tomorrow afternoon. In the meanwhile, lets go sight seeing. It has been so long."  
Draco agreed. While going around the city, they talked about how this Reunion was a very eventful one.

Draco's POV after Talking to Ron

Draco walked out of the Hospital and went to Hermione.  
"I am done. Are you ready to go home?"  
Hermione said yes and they flooed home.

From then on, Ron was seen as a public failure. Hermione and Harry talked through letters sometimes, but they didn't meet very often. Hermione was sad that she lost her friends, but she was happy for her life. She wouldn't trade it for anything.

END


End file.
